Zombie Mech
40% |movement = 3.2m/second 3.5m/second |xp = 350 4,000 |addstat = Has 1 of 3 different weapons on each sides }} The Zombie Mech is a boss enemy that appears in midway through the game's story. It is quite durable and wields a wide variety of weapons depending on player levels, including a targeting laser, autocannons, missiles and rockets, flamethrowers, and an energy pulse, making it a dangerous foe at all ranges. Engagement Tactics * Keeping your distance with the Mech and hiding behind crates are good tactics when faced with its heavy ordnance. Unlike the players, a Zombie Mech cannot fire its weapons through crates, which can be exploited to the benefit of the player during a fight. The automatic guns cannot destroy crates, making it easier to destroy it behind one. They can destroy crates on the mobile version, though. However, its seeking-missile will do area damage, so stay away from the boxes when it has missiles. * When equipped with Rockets and Flamethrower, it shoots projectiles out the sides rather than bullets through the center, where player may lure the Mech to corners and let the rockets and flame projectiles hit the corner and explode/reflect. * As long as player does not make the Mech turn more than 90 degrees, get too close, or get too far, the Mech will not stop firing, letting players simply tank/avoid the damage while draining its health. Attacks *Autocannons: Machine guns that deal low damage but have a fast fire rate. *Missiles: High damage missiles with splash. While they travel slowly, they are more damaging than the autocannons. Unguided when first acquired, they will eventually upgrade to a homing missile. First appears at level 25. First becomes guided at level 29. Savage Mechs have stronger guidance. *Flamethrower: A constantly firing flamethrower weapon that deals heavy Thermal damage, but has low range. First appears at level 33. *Energy Pulse: Used when players approach too closely. Knocks players back and deals moderate Physical damage. * Targeting Laser: A laser indicating where the mech is aiming. It can deal damage, but it will be almost unnoticeable. Trivia *The Savage Mech as well as the Savage Devastator and Savage Necrosis, can only be found in Multiplayer mode. *The Zombie Mech is the only boss able to detonate explosives, including cars (taking into account that Zombie Turrets only appear on Power Out while Zombdroid Soldiers only appear on said mission and VIP, although all bullets CAN detonate them). * The Savage Zombie Mech has a smaller model, but it is overgrown with organic parts that resemble zombie pods. * When fighting the Zombie Mech on the Zombie Pods mission, it is possible to walk back into the hidden area in the boss zone and stop the Mech from walking into the corridor due to its size. Not only can the Mech not get through, but it will also block all other bosses and zombies (excluding worms) that are behind it, making it extremely easy to win (only confirmed on mobile). * When fighting the Zombie Mech on Onslaught, the Zombie Mech will not attempt to attack the gates with its machine gun or missile launcher, meaning that unless it has a flamethrower, players can stay out of range to protect the gate. * Since the December 12 Expansion Pack, the Zombie Mech now fires two missiles at once if its missiles are guided and it doesn't have a flamethrower. *The Zombie Mech bears a slight resemblance to the AT-ST walker from Star Wars, and is possibly based on one. *As well as being similar to the Star War's AT-ST, the Zombie Mech looks even more like a Ed. 209 from RoboCop *Sometimes, if a player is right against a wall while the Mech uses it's energy pulse, it may "push" the player through the wall. If the blow was the killing blow from the Mech, players will respawn inside the wall, due to the fact that collision push force does not apply to dead players. **Therefore, corpses will be pushed back into the map as soon as they revive, unless they're pushed too far, where they stay stuck in the wall, being only able to escape via teleporting, such as Vaccine's train teleportation after a while of waiting and Zombie Pods' boss battle teleportation after a while of waiting. *Bullets, although graphically shot from sides, is actually shot from center and can hit players as long as they're in the line of sight of the Mech. However, Rockets and Flamethrower projectiles can be blocked by corners, where Rockets and Flamethrower, unlike bullets, shoots from sides. This can be used to kill the Mech easily, even in nightmare modes, when the Mech has one rocket launcher and one flamethrower, make the rocket hit the corner, and stay away to avoid flamethrower shots. *In the mobile version, the Mech seems to lack several features as compared to its PC variant. It does not seem to have a Targeting Laser, Flamethrower, or Guided Missiles. *In VIP Apocalypse or nightmare, as they don't normally spawn on this map, if you stay on the right side of the kitchen the Mech will get stuck in the doorway, but it will fire unless the players go left, so to exploit it slightly, get the Mech stuck in the doorway and go left until it tries to move, then start attacking it, also it stops bosses from getting past, not tested on zombies but possibly so, worms can still get through. *The Zombie Mech never targets AI Assault Troopers, though it can still damage them if they happen to get in the way of its weapons. *The name is misleading, as there is not a zombie inside the mech controlling it. It is more of a robot even though it is being controlled by Combot Gallery Category:Zombies Category:Zombie Assault 4: Zombies Category:Bosses Category:Digital Strain Category:Melee Enemies Category:Range Enemies Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Mobile